Truthful A Star Wars Fan Fic
by tinkerair
Summary: Alyssa has fallen for her Master, Anakin Skywalker. But what happens when an old friend comes in and turns everything around. Will there be heartbreak? Please read and comment!


Truthful Sequel to Temptations

Truthful Sequel to Temptations

Idea adapted by Mileycyrustwin

Written by Tinkerair

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…..

Anakin sat down in front of the glass window. I walked over and set beside him. Something was bothering him. "Anakin." I said quietly. He turned his head and glanced at me. "Is something troubling you?" I asked softly. I had become wiser since I was at the Academy. "I'm fine, Alyssa. I promise." He replied, staring out into the world. Even I, a Jedi, couldn't read his thoughts. Blurry they were. I remained quiet for most of the time. Sigh. I wish I could understand the "Chosen One who shall bring balance to the Force."

I was headed to the daily Jedi Council meeting when I thought I had seen someone familiar. The person was dressed in gold and silver from head to toe. Then it hit me. It was Princess Salina! I checked my watch to see if I had some time. I nodded my head and walked over to her. "Who are you?" One of the guards asked me sternly. I leaned on my knee. " I am Alyssa Valsari." The moment the words came out of my mouth I heard someone shout "Alyssa!" It was Salina. I hugged her and we walked to her room that she was staying in for the meantime.

"Why are you all the way on Corsucant? In the Jedi Temple?" I asked eagerly. She smiled. "I have an important meeting with the Galactic Senate. I am also supposed to meet with Jedi Master Yoda." She replied. I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I announced. I opened the door to reveal Master Kenobi. "Alyssa, Anakin has been looking all over the temple for you. You need to start your training for today." I nodded my head. "Master Kenobi, may my friend Princess Salina come watch me practice? She would be most delighted." I asked carefully. "Of course." He pointed his arm to the door as we all walked out.

"Anakin, this is my friend Princess Salina of the Naboo." I said, swinging my lightsaber out of my pocket. Anakin gazed at her while he bowed. I suspected something… something. "Let's start your practice." Anakin echoed throughout the room. We started with simple exercises, like flipping your light saber and kicking. That was the easy part. I made a glance at Salina. And what do you know? Her eyes were glued on Anakin. "Oh boy." I grumbled under my breath. Since I wasn't paying attention in our lightsaber battle, I got injured from Anakin's lightsaber and it left a huge scar across my face. "No more training for today." Said Anakin, huffing and puffing for breath.

I knocked on Anakin's door so I could talk to him about today's lesson. The door was open, so I let myself in. But then it hit me. Salina was in the room with him. Anakin was showing her his lightsaber. "I made it myself when I was age 16." He said proudly. Salina sure did look amused. "That is wonderful for such a young age." She said, staring at the weapon. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I didn't feel comfortable around her anymore. It felt as if she had…..changed.

I walked myself out of the room without being noticed. After all, all they could think about was one another. I bet if Darth Maul had come in there they wouldn't have noticed. Sigh.

What a week I had ahead of me. I walked into my quarters and sat down. I stared through a window while I thought. I swished my hair to the other side. I figured I might as well meditate for the time being. Being perfectly still is torture, but you get used to it. Someone suddenly knocked on my door. I made a small gulp. "Come in." I said. Anakin opened the door and smiled. "So How is everything for you?" He said sweetly. I couldn't let him know I was a bit upset, so I just went along with it.

It was nighttime. The busy streets of Corsucant buzzed throughout the city. I laid in my bed awake. I felt cold. I felt the Dark Side. Something was out of place here. I threw on a Jedi uniform quickly and snapped the hood over my head. I didn't want to be seen. I walked carefully through the corridors. I almost went past Salina's door, but I stopped. There was laughter. Happiness and joy. Anakin had been with her all night! Thoughts tumbled throughout my head. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I opened the door.

I stared in. It seemed like forever, the time they took to notice. "Oh Hello Alyssa!" Salina exclaimed happily. I pulled my hood down and tried to make myself smile. "Hey."I said quietly. I glanced at Anakin. I knew he felt the shame. He was MY best friend. He was MY boyfriend. So WHAT was she doing? I sat and listened to their constant chatting until I just couldn't take it. I walked quietly out of the room. Except this time I was noticeable.

"Hey. Is something bothering you?" Anakin said concerned. I tried not to roll my eyes. "No, no. Everything's perfectly fine." I said coldly. He must have not noticed. Sigh. "Are you sure?" He said. Gosh. He sure is slow when it comes to relationships. I turned around to him and tried to work a smile. "I promise. I'm perfectly-" I said but was shortly stopped. "Oh there you are Anakin! And Alyssa too!" Salina said. I think someone had a little too much soda. "Salina, I thought you told me you had a meeting with the Galactic Senate tomorrow. Shouldn't you be in bed?" I replied hopeful to change her mind. "Aw… I was having a little fun, that's all." She said ending with a yawn. Anakin walked her to her quarters and I returned to mine.

The sun slowly rose over the Jedi Temple. Another day of Jedi training. I changed into my Jedi uniform and started to make some mush. I stirred it slowly because mush is very hot. Yawn. Footsteps rang through my ears. My eyes moved over to a door as it slowly opened. "Good Morning Alyssa." Salina said politely. I stopped stirring for a moment and turned around. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked. It's not like I was thinking something happened between her and Anakin. Nope. Not what I was thinking at all. Ok maybe I was but still…he's my boyfriend and I have the right to know. Right?

"Alyssa, something is bothering you, isn't it?" Anakin said with a sigh. Well duh. "Yes Anakin. And Salina is the center of it." I said turning to give him a cold look. "What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously. "I mean that I think she likes you and wants me out of the picture!" I yelled and walked out the door. I was furious at him for just now realizing that. So I'm dealing with the problem myself!

Pacing through the corridors, I stopped at Salina's door. I opened it and gave her a cruel look. She looked at me for a split second. "We need to talk." I said, shutting the door behind me. She gave a little smile. "What's there to talk about Alyssa?" Salina said. I made a smirk. "I want you to leave Anakin alone. He is MY boyfriend." Salina smiled at me. "Oh I don't think so Alyssa. He WILL be mine." I sensed something not right about her. Then it happened all too fast. She flipped out her red lightsaber and took me to the ground. I was struggling for air. "I always get what I want." She managed to say before Anakin swooped in front of me.

Whoa. He was good. He unarmed her quickly and held both lightsabers up to her neck. "So you're the Sith lord we've been looking for." He said. I was in total shock. The blades got closer and closer to her neck. Unsure what to do, I turned on my Comlink and told Master Kenobi to hurry in here. As soon as he came, Salina's fate was decided. Anakin closed his eyes as I held onto his waist. As much fear I was in at that moment, I was relieved to have him there, by my side. When our eyes opened, Salina lay peacefully on the ground. I tried not to shed a tear for my lost friend. Anakin hugged me before walking me back to my room.

People were dressed in solid black dresses and suits at their beloved princess's funeral. No words were spoken as she was rolled around the streets in her casket. I held on to Anakin as she passed by. He looked at me calmly and said "It's alright. It was for your and the world's safety." He whispered gently. I wiped a tear and closed my eyes, waiting for the dreadfulness to end. But there was more to come. More than I would ever expect. More than I could handle….

The End


End file.
